Never Gone
by yami1234
Summary: Alternative ending to Eagle Strike: Instead of leaving, Sabina makes a risky decision that leaves Alex wondering if the decision made was worth the risks. One shot! AlexXSabina


ok well i didnt like the fact that Sabina left at the end of Eagle Strike so i settled for doing an alternative ending, Also i do not own the Alex Rider series never will, but i can still wish right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex waited for Sabina under the bridge in the park like they had planned. He had a feeling that this was going to be the last time he would talk or see her again. He couldn't blame her.  
After being kidnapped by a madman, almost killed, learning that your friend was really a spy, and surviving a plane crash and being shot at, anyone would be the same way.

He sighed sitting on the rail of the bridge looking out into the lake. He never asked for this , even if he didn't have a choice. The moments of what Yassan had told him on the plane kept repeating itself in his mind again and again. As much as he wanted to deny it, he had a feeling that what was said was true. He was the son of an international killer. trained by his uncle to become a spy for the same agency that was suppostly responsible for the deaths of his parents and for how his life is now.

Thinking he acculary found irony in the sitution, even if it didn't matter.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny working for M16 now that he stopped so many people from destroying the world. Surly he could never live a normal life now, he was on the list as most could put it. The international hit list as the most wanted. He really didnt like the sound of that idea.

Then he thought more of M16. They didnt really seem to care about him. They took away his only family even if they werent directly responsible, forced him to work for them or have his closest friend and now legal guardian sent back to America and he to foster care. Then there was Sabina who probaly wants nothing to do with him. He was utterly alon. He couldnt talk to anyone because they said, so , no one cared. That was a feeling he wanted soo dessperatly to earse.  
The feeling of being uncared for and alone.

Suddenly he was taken from his thoughts by footsteps on the bridge. He snapped back to reality as he peered at his best friend, perhaps his only friend

But as he saw her he wanted so much to talk to her, tell her what he was feeling, but knew that it wouldnt matter, so he just said nothing.

"Alex you are alright." she suddenly said hugging him. He was taken by suprise at the sudden gesture, but still said and did nothing.

She pulled away and stared oddly at him. "Is everything ok?" she asked hoping that it was. This time he nodded a little and gave a little laugh. It wasnt a regualr laugh, but one of those given when you seem to give up hope. "You know I never asked for this kind of life. You cold say I was forced into it against my will because my uncle had some wer idea that I wanted to be a spy. I cant tell anyone about this side of my life,. I  
miss school alot and in turn have to work on vacations. I have no free time which drove all my friends away and made me seem like some weird kid at school. Then the one chance I get to take a break and go on vacation with a friend, my best friend, this whole spy thing has to interfere. Now I have to lose perhaps the only friend I have." He said spilling out his whole life to her.  
He immediatly started to yell at himself silently for telling her anything.

She probably didnt care that he was going through this way and how he felt. She just wanted to go away, as far away as she could and live a normal life, like any other normal 15 year old girl should. Still again he couldnt blame her.

That is when he noticed Sabina staring at him oddly and in disbelief. "Who said that you were going to lose another friend Alex? she aked curisoly. "Well i assume you talked with Mr. Blunt and was forced to sign papers about what happened, the agency, and me in silence?" he asked as she nodded.

"But he didnt say anything about us not being friends Alex...acculary I have come here to tell you something...and I dont care if you object to it or not because my mind is already set.

H braced himself for what she was about to say, even though he couldnt figure out what it was, but knew it wasnt something good.

"When I went to talk to Mr. Blunt, he asked me if I would consider joining M16 as your partner." she said as Alex snapped back to reality and stared at her wide eyed. "Sabina, you didnt...did you?" he asked nevroulsy

He hoping she wasnt going to say she did. The last thing he wanted was for her to endure a life he did, and worse, for the same agency that killed his parents. He cared to much for her, and couldnt allow her to throw away her life like that.

She took a deep breath and looked again at him. "I did accept."

He immedatly grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why!?" "How could you be so dumb. you dont want to be part of this Sabina, you dont want it. Listen i dont care if you hate my guts and leave without a second guess. Really I could deal with never seeing you again, but at least i know you are safe. I dont want you to have a life like mine. " he snapped staring colding, but gently into her eyes.

"I already said my mind is made up Aelx. besides my parents talked with the agency and they both agreed that it might be safer since, well you know what happened. Mr. Blunt even said they would watch over me and even threw in a good refernce to you. Besides it wont be so bad. I can see my parents anytime I want and the same goes for them." she said slowly backing off of his grip.

"but you dont understand. They dont care about you, just like they do me. Yout indespensable. Please Sabina..go back and tell them you made a mistake. I couldnt deal with it, if something happened to you..i..i love you Sabina and i dont want to see you get hurt or worse. Just say that you reconsider and then leave and dont look back. forget about mea and what happened and go on with a normal life, like you are suppost to have. The less you know and the more you forget the better off you are. He said with tears running down his cheeks. He couldnt let her do this. She had a choice, unlike him, and she could still get out while she still had the chance, but he hoped that she would change her mind.

Sabina let the words he said sink in. Did he just say he loved her? She knew he did and that just gave more reason for her to stay becuase she loved him as well. She couldnt explain why, but somehow she felt like she had known him all her life and that they were the same

Still she didnt even reconsider her answer. "No." she replied as he peered deeply into her eyes. He could see that there was no doubt that this was what she wanted. He couldnt change her mind.

He sighed letting his arms drop to the side as he stared at the ground. "Ok." he whispered, another thing to add to his mind.  
He was too tired to argue anymore. He was expecting this to be a quick meeting and he could go back to the house with Jack and try to get some sleep, but now he knew he couldnt. The fact was that for the last two weeks, he was lucky if he had gotten 4 hours of sleep a night. What Yassan said and the fear of the truth kept him awake at night. Now this. He wasnt sure what to do.

He wanted to be a normal kid. He wanted to play soccer, go to school, snicker at teachers, and cringe at exams, and to fall in love the normal way but he knew that --- that would never happen.  
Suddenly he felt himself being pulled as two arms once again wrapped around him. His thoughts were stopped as she spoke to him in a whisper.

"Your not going to be alone anymore, so you dont have to take this by yourself anymore. You can tell me anything Alex...because i love you to and dont want to see you get hurt or worse. So promise me that stop being a nuckle head and let me help you"  
she said. He smiled a little and agreed. For a breif moment he forgot all his troubles and worries. Forgot all about being a spy and M16. Forgot all about missions and mad men. And remembered being him.

Sabina smiled as she felt him relax and knew right away that she made a right choice about becoming his partner. Also she knew that was what he needed to hear, but not by any normal person because hey, they werent ordinary teengaers anymore. They were something more. They stayed in the hug for about ten minutes before she finally pulled away and looked at him.

"Better?" she asked putting a hand on his cheek and quickly kissing him. When she pulled away she noticed how tired he was, but wasnt going to ask. Then despite everything she saw him give a small smile. She shook her head and laughed. It was for a brief moment a sense of normality.

"A lot better thanks." he replied "And oh, I hoep you are prepeared to kick some more butt, and encounter life and death situtions regularly patner." he added smirking. "I could get used to the idea. But for now how about we hold off figting bad guy butt and head back to your house, so you can get some sleep, while me and Jack talk about things, boys like you wouldnt understand." she said grabbing his hand and started to drag him along.

"Just dont forget Sabina, i am not a normal boy." he replied letting himslef be dragged.He now reaized that he was never reall alone , but still Even though he hated the idea of her being part of his life as a spy, he had to admit, maybe it wouldnt be so bad. After all she isnt a normal girl now is she?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup a little romance here and there. Hope you liked it. And if you have time please leave a review THANKIES!!


End file.
